Lost Innocence Resounding
by Valakun
Summary: Team Seven is crushed before it ever really has a chance to blossom. The secret's out...Sasuke's dead. Sakura quits as a Ninja! What will Naruto do? Finding love amid the ashes of loss. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. The Loss

An idea that caught a hold of me a while back. I've been saving this little piece and asking myself if i should post it or not. Probably a one shot but i have ideas for how it could continue. You know the routine, i don't own Naruto...wish i did though.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was crying again. He had felt the feeling coming again and fled as far from the Tazuna household as he could before the feelings broke over him again. He found a convenient tree and pounded on it until his fists ached. Then he cried.   
  
It had been several days since that horrible day. Sasuke had been killed by the ninja Haku during a protracted fight inside an ice prison of Haku's making. Naruto and Sasuke had been slowly beaten until they could hardly muster the strength to continue the fight. Despite their best efforts to break free the prison held. Then Sasuke had done something no one had expected. He had jumped in front of an attack meant for a downed Naruto and temporarily brought Haku down, but at a terrible price. The senbon needles had pierced vital spots, slipping past Sasuke's best efforts to land them elsewhere on his body. The raven haired boy had fallen into the arms of his teammate. With his last breaths Sasuke lamented the fact that he had not been able to kill his brother and avenge his clan. His final words however, were not about his brother. They had been burned into Naruto's soul because they were directed at him. "You, don't die" Sasuke had said as his hand dropped and he slipped away from this world.  
  
A fiery passion had consumed Naruto who proceeded to, with the help of some mysterious red chakra, destroy Haku's prison and knock the boy flying. The rest hardly compared to those last few moments. Naruto continued on autopilot until he heard Sakura's voice calling his name.   
  
"Naruto, you're ok! Where's Sasuke-kun?"   
  
Naruto had gritted his teeth but could not respond. Sakura got the message anyhow. She rushed past him with Mr. Tazuna in her wake to find Sasuke for herself. Her cries a few moments later told Naruto that she had realized the truth.  
  
Again Naruto's memory blanked. The emotions that had taken a hold of his mind and heart refused to let go of him. Yet he some how influenced a nearly defeated Zabuza and put him on the right path. A few minutes later it was all over. Both Haku and Zabuza were dead, Gatou's hoard that had appeared to deal with the ninjas had fled after their leader had been killed and the people of the islands had come to Team Seven's aid. Yet it wasn't as happy an occasion as it could have been. Sakura continued to cry, refusing to budge from the dead Sasuke's side in the faint hope that this was all just a bad nightmare, that Sasuke would come around and surprise everyone.   
  
Nothing of the sort happened.  
  
Kakashi had picked up the dead boy without saying a word and marched him solemnly back to the Tazuna House. Haku and Zabuza were buried on a hill top overlooking the water that evening.   
  
Sasuke had been cleaned up and placed in a makeshift coffin in the cold room of the town's butcher. Sakura, for a while at least, sat in the freezing room with the coffin because she refused to leave but a forceful Kakashi finally dragged her away for a night's rest. Naruto on the other hand, refused to look at his fallen comrade. The boy had died in his arms, how was Naruto supposed to act? The memory kept him up at night and refused to let sleep claim him. The same was true for Sakura who was always one step away from crying at all times, if she wasn't crying already. Sleep didn't come easily to Kakashi either. The Jounin was broken up over the loss of yet another teammate. The fact that Sasuke had been so young was making it especially hard for Kakashi to handle but he did manage sleep. Years of nightmares had dulled their effect on him. What was one more to him?

I've wanted to do that for so long...kill Sasuke...change history. When i saw those episodes for the first time I cried...yes a guy cried over something like that. A really emotional point that i wanted to expand on. Tell me what you thought and give me a nod if i should continue.


	2. Admitting It

There are so many possible ways to change this story now and i'm having a tough time deciding how to advance it. This chapter is one that i had in my head since i came up with the idea of writing a story where Sasuke dies. Naruto deserves Sakura more then anyone and despite all her outward dislike for him Sakura does actually like our hero.(A quick note: The broken team is back out on the road in this chapter.) Oh yeah... I don't own this stuff.  
  
'It was lonely without him', Naruto thought as he lay in his tent that he had, until recently, shared with Uchiha Sasuke. It was hard for Naruto to admit he missed his rival but every time he tried to deny that he missed him the raven haired boy's last words echoed in his head. He had been concerned for Naruto and that was something that people who hated each other didn't bother feeling or admitting.   
  
After the incident at the bridge Naruto had had a lot of time to think. He had taken a serious look at his life with Team Seven. His thrill at being assigned to a team with Sakura was his first memory, followed closely by the crushing weight of being assigned with Sasuke as well. Meeting Kakashi-sensei and partaking in his training was the next major event. His humiliation during the training and Sasuke's impressiveness had only heightened his hate for the boy who would quickly become his rival.   
  
But as he reviewed his memories he found that as the weeks had passed he had actually gotten sort of attached to the moody boy. Not in a friendly way but in some strange love/hate way. Beating Sasuke became his first goal towards becoming Hokage. Sasuke had actually driven him to better himself because of his superiority. That revelation had hit the blond like a ton of bricks. The fact that Naruto had actually gotten something out of being around the arrogant Uchiha surprised him to no end. When he looked at this last mission to the wave country in the light of this new found knowledge he was surprised to see just how many instances Sasuke had pushed him to do better and vice versa.  
  
'What am I going to do without him?' It was a question Naruto had asked himself a hundred times since that day. Without Sasuke Naruto had no one to seriously motivate him. Sure Kakashi-sensei had ways to motivate him; No food, no rest, or lots of ramen, but they just didn't have the same effect as an arrogant glare or a well deserved verbal barb from Sasuke.   
  
Naruto's thoughts were cut short when a twig snapped outside his tent. His tent flap was pulled back and a dark shadow loomed in the entrance to his tent. In a flash Naruto was up, a kunai pointed at the person's chest. He fumbled around until he found his small flashlight and flipped it on. The person the feeble light revealed was the last person he expected to see.   
  
Sakura was kneeling there in her PJ pants and a large t-shirt. Tears were running down her face in silent streams. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles around them. She hadn't managed to sleep at all since the day Kakashi-sensei had drugged her for fear she would die of exhaustion.   
  
"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as he lowered his kunai and stuck it in the ground next to him.   
  
Sakrua sniffed and hugged herself tightly. "Baka Naruto," she whispered quietly. It was the first time Naruto had heard her speak anything but Sasuke's name since the bridge.   
  
He could see she was in a delicate state. For once the blond boy didn't say or do anything. He didn't want her to get more upset then she already was. But what she did surprised and confused him.   
  
Without saying another word Sakura unzipped his large sleeping bag and scrambled in with him.   
  
"Uh, Sakura?" he said as she zipped the bag back up around them. She smelled like the flowers she had been named after. She wrapped her arms around a startled Naruto and began crying into his shoulder.   
  
After a few seconds of this Naruto hesitantly hugged her back and allowed the girl to have her cry. He had dreamed of a moment like this but now that it was here he wished it wasn't happening. 'If Sasuke's death is the only way I can get her to see me as a friend and a competent ninja then I wish she never did. Not at his expense at least.'   
  
Still, he had a duty as a man. He hugged her and patted her hair and tried to calm her. Finally Sakura slept. Shortly afterward Naruto joined her. For the first time in days both of them slept dreamless sleeps.

-------------------------

Kakashi woke early. He always did when he was on a mission. He walked outside and immediately noticed something was wrong. It was the crack of dawn but Sakura's tent flap was already open. He looked inside to find her gone. He checked on Naruto to see if he was gone too and to possibly get him up to look for his missing teammate. But what he found made all his doubts disappear.   
  
Sakura and Naruto were half in, half out of Naruto's sleeping bag. They had apparently gotten too hot during the night and thrown back the cover. Sakura's head was resting on Naruto's chest and her arms were wrapped around him as if he was a teddy bear. Naruto's arms were in turn wrapped around Sakura. The pink haired girl's eyes were, for once, dry of tears but the depressed expression lingered on. Kakashi could see that the girls fingers were digging into Naruto's skin beneath his shirt but the boy apparently didn't mind.  
  
The Jounin smiled, another first for the group since that day, and silently closed the flap of the tent. He'd give them another hour or so of peace. The nightmare that was reality could wait a while yet.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and the positive responses. I apologize to all those Hinata fans out there. Heck i'm one of you...but this one belongs to Sakura. Sorry. If anyone's wondering why i'm writing when i said that my other story would be delayed because of tests...well don't fret. I've had this written for a while. Just a little editing was needed and that doesn't take much time. But you'll have to wait for new stuff for both now. Thanks again. 


	3. Returning Home

Well here's the next installment to this depressing little story. For things like this you really need to be in the right mood to write. It just so happened that i didn't have school today and had the chance to watch some of my favorite Cowboy Bebop episodes. I was flipping through them when i came upon one that i didn't quite remember seeing. I stuck it in my player and was quickly reminded what it was about. (Episode 24 if you're wondering) The song Call Me Call Me at the end matches perfectly with the sad tones. Fay finding her home and my favorite character, Ed, leaving really brought tears to my eyes. A wonderfully moving scene. Really reminds me why i love anime so much. So after that i just kinda coasted on in funk. I love funks every now and then. My creativity works best during those times. Anyway...i don't know this stuff. You know that.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke with a jump. Something didn't feel quite right. Maybe it was the fact she didn't recognize the tent above her, maybe it was because she was incredibly warm for some reason, maybe it was because she felt refreshed for the first time in who knew how long, or maybe it was because the something her head was resting on was moving up and down in a slow even rhythm.   
  
Then she remembered where she was. She pushed her self up slowly and looked at the blond haired boy next to her. He was still sleeping peacefully there, oblivious to everything, a small smile pasted on his lips. For some reason the sight of that smile brought tears back to her eyes again.   
  
She realized then that she had never given Naruto a chance to truly be her friend. She had pushed him away time and time again yet he had continued doggedly after her. She had called him names and hit him on the head more times then she could remember yet he persisted. He had never been mean to her or insulted her in any way. He had protected her when she was in danger. He had...he had done it all. He had done everything she wished Sasuke would have done for her and got nothing but a cold shoulder in return.   
  
The tears began to roll down her cheeks one by one. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead she just sat there and punished herself for being such a terrible person. She had been so cold to him, the person who had cared for her the most, and had instead given her love to a boy who had never given his back. Who had instead thrown it back in her face.   
  
Sakura reached out a tentative hand and brushed a lock of blond hair out of the sleeping boy's face. He looked so happy lying there. For a second she wished it was Sasuke's face she was seeing below her but she clamped down on that thought. She didn't want to wake Naruto up by crying even more.   
  
With barely a whisper she slipped out of the tent and out into the early morning sun. Kakashi was busy cooking something over a small fire next to his tent. He looked up when she appeared and gave her a reassuring smile. She wiped her face with a sleeve and somehow found the courage and emotion to smile back. A couple minutes later she joined him by the fire, dressed and ready for the day.   
  
After an uneventful breakfast Sakura and Kakashi started taking down their tents. The noise woke Naruto up and he quickly joined in packing. No one spoke. They didn't need to. The tents were packed and the sleeping bags rolled up in a matter of minutes. The fire was put out and all traces of the camp were erased.   
  
When all this was done they climbed aboard the cart they had been given for their return trip home. They had needed something to carry Sasuke's casket back in so a horse and cart had been quickly found for them by the grateful villagers.   
  
Kakashi drove the horse while Naruto and Sakura rode in back. But instead of Sakura sitting next to the casket and ignoring Naruto like she had the previous day she joined him at the back end and let her legs dangle over the edge.   
  
Naruto was a little surprised by this. Of course he was still reeling from the shock he had received last night. When he woke he was sure it had all been just a dream but upon inspection of his surroundings he found the warm spot beside him and several pink hairs strewn about. And then of course there was his wet shoulder and the kunai stuck in the ground. Months of being ignored by Sakura however had cauterized his mind. He quickly shrugged it off as the result of a particularly bad nightmare on Sakura's part. He just couldn't believe that she had needed anything more then a bit of comfort or a familiar face. Unrequited love tends to have that effect on people over long periods of time.  
  
So when Sakura joined Naruto at the back of the cart he was a bit surprised to say the least. But when she fell asleep against him an hour into the trip he was completely dumbfounded. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall over and almost yanked it away when he realized what he had done.   
  
Sakura slept for the better part of the trip back after that. Perhaps crying herself to sleep with Naruto had broken her down enough for sleep to take her or maybe her body just couldn't take it any more. Either way she sleep almost without waking for the next two days.   
  
On the morning of the third day after her midnight appearance, the fifth day on the road, the tall gate and walls of Konoha appeared on the horizon. Naruto would have shouted and jumped for joy if Sakura hadn't been asleep next to him in the hay. So instead he got off the cart and walked along side it to work out the energy that had suddenly come at the sight of the city walls.   
  
Kakashi watched the young blond as he paced beside the horse. The jounin noted that Naruto's walk had more life to it then it had just the other day but that life seemed to end at his waist. The boy was slumped forward, shoulders sagging, as if he carried the world on his back. The two images, lively feet and bent back, so contradicted each other that Kakashi spent the last thirty minutes to the gate pondering their significance. What was going on inside the blond's mind that could create two opposite reactions at the same time?   
  
A hail from the gate broke the silver haired jounin out of his thoughts. A chuunin guard was approaching them from the partially open gate. Kakashi couldn't place his name but he recognized the face. The young man obviously knew Kakashi's name though. He saluted as the cart pulled to a stop beside him.   
  
"Welcome back Kakashi-san. May I know what you have in the cart? Security procedures you know."   
  
The young chuunin walked back along the side of the cart without waiting for a response and peered into it's bed. Kakashi's eye tracked his progress, noticed the sudden stop and intake of breath, saw the man's eyes widen in shock as he saw the plain wooden box. The chuunin stared at it for a long time before finally tearing his eyes away from it. The look in those large suddenly listless eyes as they met Kakashi's told the older man that the chuunin realized what the box contained. The man's eyes flicked over to Sakura who was still asleep in the hay then ahead to Naruto who hadn't stopped when the cart stopped but had instead continued on until he had been forcefully stopped by a second guard.   
  
"I'll uh...open the gate for you sir," the young ninja replied in a voice barely above a mumble.   
  
Kakashi nodded his thanks as the man walked past.   
  
With a creak and a groan the gates opened and Kakashi nudged the horse forward. As he passed through the gate Kakashi saw that the chuunin had already told his fellow guard the news.  
  
The second guard had been staring at Naruto with only slightly disguised hatred. He knew Naruto as a beast, a troublesome brat that was no better then dirt, not even worthy of the name ninja. He knew Naruto's behavior patterns. He was loud, annoying, and ready to bounce off the walls at the drop of a hat. So he found it annoying that Naruto was not acting like himself today. The dejected look on the boy's face robbed the guard of some of his hate for the boy, which of course only made him more mad. But when the man heard what his friend had to say and saw the cart trundle past his feelings of hate and disgust for Naruto seemed to slide out of his hands like so much sand. He saw Naruto look up as the cart passed, saw the painful expression on his face as the box and the sleeping girl came into view, saw him draw in a shuddering breath and then continue trailing after the cart.   
  
As the cart and the blond boy disappeared from view around a corner the guard realized he had seen Naruto in a new way just then. He had seen him not as the nine-tails demon...but as a human.   
  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews people. Sorry if some of this doesn't make much sense.(A side effect of a funk attitude i guess) 


	4. Choices the continuation

Man! You guys really know how to get that extra bit out of people. I was going to stop this story but because of strong support I've decided to continue it. You have to understand however that this won't be updated as often as my other story or stories. It's something that usually requires the right mood to write. And while I am a naturally melancholy person I'm not as prone to those deep moments of sadness as others. They're rare but I love them for some strange reason. Anyway...since everyone thinks it's so great I'll keep it going. Sorry to scare everyone. But I really did mean for it to end. Thanks for all the support!

CONTINUING ON...

Needless to say the village lost some of it's flare and fire that day. When the news was broadcast later that day cries could be heard on almost every block city wide.

Sakura and Ino disappeared to their favorite flower field and cried themselves silly together. The boys of the other two rookie teams, minus Naruto, discussed the happening at length and had their own little time of mourning together. No tears though, they were to manly for that.

The Jounin Senseis cornered Kakashi after his debriefing with the Hokage and questioned him further before leading him off to the nearest bar for a long series of drinks. Iruka joined them later and pulled Kakashi away for another more private and detailed account of what happened. Kakashi didn't even make it all the way through the story before Iruka was crying on his shoulder.

The Hokage retreated to his private study and grieved the boy's loss quietly by himself before turning to his crystal ball to check on Naruto.

The old man found the blond at Kakashi's training ground, pounding one of the stumps there into pulp. He was yelling and screaming at the stump as if it were alive. It was fairly obvious who Naruto was addressing. The Hokage left the image of Naruto screaming obscenities at the sky from his knees. Curses directed at a certain important someone.

A grand funeral was planned for the next day. Attendance exceeded expectations by a wide margin. Practically the whole town turned out in black for the official death of the Uchiha clan. Every ninja that wasn't on duty, and even some who were, lined up to place flowers or tokens of remembrance before the casket.

One person was not present. Naruto sat on the head of the fourth Hokage monument in his funeral best and watched the gathering from afar. He hadn't the heart to join the assembly below him. His chest was painfully tight again like it had been back at Tazuna's. Even the act of breathing was hard.

As the lines below thinned and people dispersed dark clouds rolled in and the patter of rain could be heard as the sky itself wept for the fallen. Naruto sat up there and endured the deluge. His mind too far away to notice his soaked cloths and damp hair.

But the rain passed eventually and the sun peaked out from it's hiding place high above. One of the first rays landed on Naruto and bathed him in warmth and simmering steam. Naruto stood abruptly and slowly made his way down to the funeral area. The crowds were gone. They had been chased away by the rain. Only a few remained behind and stuck it out. All were shinobi.

They parted for the soaked blond boy as he made his way up to the casket. The Hokage still stood there beside the casket. His hands rested on the shoulders of a dry eyed Sakura. Kakashi was there as well looking, if possible, more forlorn and lost then Sakura did. His promise to his students that 'he would not let another of his comrades die' was still ringing in his ears.

Through sheer will power Naruto forced him self to pass them and step up next to the coffin. He almost couldn't get to it because of the incredible amount of flowers and gifts that already surrounded it.

Naruto's jaw tightened painfully as he saw the single picture of his former rival placed squarely in the center of the display. It was a typical picture of the boy. Annoyed, withdrawn, seemingly above the whole concept of a picture. Naruto recognized it as his official ninja registry photo.

After several awkward moments of silence Naruto dug in his pocket. His remaining teammates gasped as Naruto delicately placed half of Haku's cracked and broken mask next to the picture of the boy the mist nin had killed.

A low whisper, barely discernable to normal ears but loud and clear for those of a shinobi, could be heard. "I'd like to think...I'd like to think he never meant for this...for any of this to happen to any of us. He was so kind and yet..." Naruto sighed. He couldn't continue. In truth he hadn't sorted it all out in his head yet so how could he even continue?

The silver haired leader of Team Seven nodded. "Yeah, a loving kid...but it was a misplaced love."

More awkward silence.

The Hokage turned, taking his hands from Sakura's shoulders, and took a step away. "If the three of you would join me in my office. I believe we have business to discuss."

The Hokage nodded to three chairs set up in front of his desk as he himself stepped behind his desk and seated himself. The three remaining members of Team Seven took their seats after the Hokage was comfortable.

The old man relit his pipe and sighed deeply. "How unfortunate this is," he said, puffing a little cloud of smoke as he spoke. "I now have to decide what to do with the three of you. It's partly up to you though. You have been through a tough point and I have no wish to push."

When he got no response from any of them he continued. "As for now I am designating the two of you," nodding to Sakura and Naruto, "Genin Special Class and giving you two weeks payed leave. It's not common for such young ninja to have something like this happen but it does happen every once in a great while."

The Hokage turned and looked at their Jounin instructor. "But Kakashi, the best I can give you is a week off. We are in need of your experience more then the two of them. I'm sorry I can't offer more but that's the way it is."

Kakashi nodded briskly. He looked a bit more alive now that he had orders but a feeling of sadness seemed to linger around him, clinging to his shoulders, weighing him down.

The old man shifted his attention back to the two younger ninja. "When your two weeks are done I'll call you back in and decide what to do from there. You have several options. We can put your team on reserve for a while until a new Genin can be added to your team. An older unattached chuunin can be found to fill in so you can go back out immediately. That is another option. A third is for your team to be disbanded and for you to be reinserted into the Genin draft when new teams are chosen. There are others beyond that but for now those three seem the most likely. But like I said you don't have to answer yet. Give it some thought."

Before the Hokage could dismiss them, even before his last words had left their ears, Sakura's hand rose timidly into the air. The old man seemed a bit surprised. He nodded for her to speak. She lowered her hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have already made my choice," she said. The hokage blinked, Kakashi glanced at her in surprise, and Naruto's head jerked around so fast he almost got whiplash.

Sakura looked down at her hands to avoid their stares. "Better to say this now so that Naruto can make his decision without second thoughts." Another deep breath.

"I'm going to quit as a Shinobi."

The crash of a chair could be heard for several floors above and below the Hokage's office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIT!?" Naruto yelled. His face was suddenly red with anger. His fists were white knuckled. "How? How can you do that when we've come so far together Sakura-chan?"

Naruto stormed over to her in fury and would have grabbed her had she not turned her face to him.

His fists opened, his gritted teeth loosened. The anger and disappointment in his eyes faded when he saw the pain and sadness in her moist eyes. She looked at him in an almost loving fashion. Sadly she shook her head. "I can't Naruto. This life. It's not meant for me. I may have the brains but...I don't have the heart." Sakura sniffed and a tear coursed its way down her cheek. "You believed in me, you supported me. Both of you did." She glanced up at Kakashi. "But I've reached my limit. I can't go on. But you have what it takes Naruto. I know you do. You proved it back there on the bridge. You have the heart."

A small grin slipped on to her face. "Maybe not the brains but definitely the heart."

Naruto couldn't keep a bit of a smile from his face. The anger melted away and instead of grabbing her to shake her back to her senses he gently punched her shoulder.

"Thanks...Sakura-chan."

The Hokage had sat through it all, as had Kakashi. Now the old man pulled the pipe from his mouth and looked at Sakura levelly. "Are you sure about this Sakura? Do not make this decision without some thought."

Sakura nodded. "I thought about it all the way back. I've made my decision Hokage-sama." She reached back and undid her forehead protector and held it out for the Hokage to take. But the old man just smiled and shook his head. He leaned back, further distancing himself from the item.

"No. That is for you to keep. You earned it Sakura. Whether you're a shinobi of this village or not you did earn it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Sakura said with another smile.

Sakura stood and left the room without a backwards glance, leaving Naruto and Kakashi by themselves.

**And then there were two...**


	5. A Beating and Some Ramen

With this story having so many options available to it I'm having a hard time coming up with a good solid direction I want to take this. If you want to suggest a REASONABLE idea I'm all ears. I have decided this will not be a Naruto/Hinata fic. As much as I love that pairing it just won't work. I think most of you can figure out where I might be headed, at least in the relationship department.

* * *

If the grief of watching his team come apart around him didn't kill Naruto then the two weeks of paid leave shouldn't have. But the mind works in mysterious ways. Naruto had been able to dull the pain and cover it up while on the mission. Likewise the rush he had been swept up in when they had returned had kept him relatively busy.

But now, with no mission and no motivation to do anything, Naruto began to think about his friend's death and the subsequent happenings almost without pause. He went over it in detail again and again, punishing himself for his own mistakes and yelling curses at Sasuke for his mistakes. Self doubt began to chew away at Naruto's soul slowly but surely.

After five days of this Naruto could take no more. Leaving his apartment for the first time since he had returned from his meeting with the Hokage the blond searched out a particularly difficult training ground, one he hadn't had the nerve to try before, and began to run through some warm ups.

The course itself, modeled on a military ropes and obstacle course, was one of the more punishing ones available to lower level ninja. Trip wires dotted the ground. Any one of them, if sprung, would trigger a trap. The traps ranged from hidden water features to low yield mines. Walls for chakra climbing, stumps for taijutsu, ponds for water walking, and various other training items were scattered around the area.

Naruto started off with a run around the perimeter.

By the time he got back to the starting point he was muddy, bruised, cut, burned, and plain tired. After a quick inspection of his person Naruto set off on a different route.

Naruto pushed himself past his limits. He ran until he could run no more then hauled his ass off the ground and did it again. The grounds began to look like a war zone. Craters pockmarked the land. Kunai were everywhere. Exposed traps and felled trees were beyond count. But Naruto didn't care. The challenge and fatigue kept his mind off of his troubles.

The sun had set, leaving a fine rosy pink hue in the eastern sky, when Naruto finally stopped. His cloths had been reduced to tatters. His jacket was missing it's left arm and a good portion of the left side. Slits from kunai and thorns had turned the remaining cloths into barely livable rags. Twigs and leaves were stuck in his hair and mud streaks gave his body and cloths a camouflaged look.

But despite all of this Naruto was happy in a sense. Ten hours of training had ground down his mental activity to the barest minimum. Now all he could think of was how much he hurt and whether he'd have enough energy to eat once he got home.

With a stumbling gate that would have outdone a drunkard Naruto started off for home. He managed to find his way in the correct direction but, when he neared home, he discovered that he was no longer being drawn onward by memory but by smell. And he wasn't headed **directly** towards home. His nose, which had allied itself with his stomach, was leading him towards his favorite wayside eatery.

The lights and smell of the Ichiraku Ramen stand lifted Naruto's soul out of the gutter. He stumbled in and managed to sit and stay on a stool, but what greeted him when he looked up to order almost knocked him off the stool despite his efforts to stay upright.

A certain pink haired girl wearing a red dress and an apron was smiling timidly back at him from behind the bar. His fatigued mind took a few seconds to register who it was and come up with a name to go with the face.

"Sakura-chan?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his eyes suddenly wide in wonder.

Sakura blushed a bit and went back to cooking ramen. "Well since I'm no longer a ninja I needed a job. I work mornings at Ino's flower shop and evenings here. I just started here yesterday."

Sakura finally noticed his dirty body and the state his cloths were in. Her attitude flipped through a one eighty. She dropped the ramen she was cooking back into the water as she reeled backwards in shock.

"Naruto, what happened to you?! Did you get in a fight or something?" She asked in a horrified voice.

Naruto looked down at himself. The gloom seeped back into his conscience as he picked at the tatters of his cloths. "No, training," he muttered gloomily.

Sakura jolted out of her amazement and quickly searched for a clean cloth which she promptly dipped into some hot water and handed over to Naruto.

"Here, wash you face, it's covered in mud and cuts."

The blond excepted the cloth and began to dab at his face. Sakura went back to cooking ramen and ladled up a bowl for her friend. She placed it in front of him with a smile. "I get a free bowl a day but I didn't eat mine today so you can have it if you want."

Naruto blinked at the bowl in front of him for a moment before risking a smile of his own. "Thanks Sakura-chan." He broke apart his chopsticks and began to slurp the noodles up in delight. He didn't notice that Sakura had leaned forward and was picking twigs out of his hair until she pulled a little too hard to get a tangled one out. He jerked back which made her pull harder. He yelped in pain and rubbed his head. He could have sworn he was missing hair but when he looked at the offending twig that now sat in Sakura's palm there wasn't a golden hair in sight.

Sakura's mouth twitched in amusement before returning back to neutral.

Silence dropped a curtain between them. Naruto worked slowly through his ramen while Sakura busied herself behind the counter. Time passed by in a dream like slowness for the both of them. Both in their own little worlds yet seemingly linked.

Naruto didn't realize he'd finished the bowl until many minutes after the broth had cooled. He pushed it away and asked for another which Sakura promptly dished out for him. It took four bowls before either of them spoke more then the required 'another please' or 'there you go'.

Sakura was swirling noodles in the cooker, her back partly turned to Naruto, when she spoke. Her voice cut through the silence like a sword and her single statement brought the world crashing back in on both of them.

"I miss him Naruto."

Naruto was in mid slurp when she spoke. He paused to look at her before dipping his head and finishing his mouthful. When he was done he began to swirl his chopsticks in his broth, playing with the noodles, trying to engage his brain in something other then replying to Sakura's statement. The turning, writhing noodles beneath him managed to keep him occupied for a moment or two but Sakura's words had ruptured the thin membrane Naruto had just managed to put up around his feelings.

He sighed loudly and dropped his chopsticks next to his bowl. "I miss the bastard too," he said. Sakura flinched when he spoke. Whether it was because he had replied or because of his choice of descriptors for the dead boy Naruto couldn't tell.

Sakura turned towards him, her work forgotten, and met his eyes. "Why does it hurt so much? Why won't it go away?" She asked. Her sadness could be heard just below the surface, just barely suppressed.

The blond boy's eye flickered away from hers for a moment as he thought. He idly kicked at the wall below him for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. It just does. Iruka-sensei would probably tell us to just move on and keep living or something like that." Naruto took a deep breath and let it out in a long shuddering hiss. "But I can't move on. It seems wrong, like I'm abandoning the bastard or something."

Naruto let out a sharp bark of a laugh that set Sakura back on her heals. The boy's face twitched into something resembling a smile as an image of a cocksure Sasuke materialized before him. "The bastard would probably say he didn't need someone to watch his back, that I was just a dead last and that I wasn't worth the effort of keeping around. Damn you Sasuke. Damn you and your friggen ego. I won't let you get the best of me."

Naruto had spoken in a mild monotone voice, almost like he was mumbling out loud. It's coolness so contradicted his choice of words that Sakura had to suppress a giggle. She'd heard words like that many a time from her loud blond teammate but always with much more passion and volume. For some reason she found this light, almost conversational tone, funny.

The blond glanced up at the sound of Sakura's half smothered laugh then chuckled as he saw her laugh turn into a coughing fit mixed with a laugh. She looked so ridiculous as she held her stomach with one hand and tried to cover her mouth with the other. Tears were streaming down her face as she coughed and laughed at the same time.

Soon they were both smiling and laughing together, reminding each other of funny incidents they remembered from training or missions. Even the most mundane things like a casual insult suddenly took on new, hilarious, meaning in light of Sasuke's absence and their new bond of friendship.

They talked into the late hours of the night, even after the owner had returned and closed the shop up with Sakura's help. They sat together on a couple of stools they had pulled out from under the awning and talked like they never had before.

A pink glow in the east was spreading before they went their separate ways.

"I'll come by again tonight. Save me a bowl if you don't want it Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he walked off towards his apartment.

Sakura smiled. "I'll be waiting. Later...Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sorry it was so short people but I've been seriously looking for a job now that summer is almost over for me and I need money both for school and life. If anyone's wondering why I put Sakura to work at the Ichiraku I give one simple reason. I had to keep her in the story some how! And I personally think it was a rather cleaver twist.


	6. Genin Special Class

I know it's been a while but I haven't had the motivation to write anything for this story. But Ihave yet again fallen into one of those funks, not really my choice but hey, and the idea for the next part of the story sorta floated in with it. So here it is... you guys know I don't own it so I'll just shut up.

* * *

And so developed a pattern. Naruto would spend his day training, running obstacle courses, performing katas, and sparring with whoever had the time to spare. Afterward he would meet Sakura at the ramen stand for dinner and a talk. They talked about anything that came to mind except for "that" event. After that first night they rarely spoke of it, preferring to let the wounds heal, and simply let life roll on.

Of course the wounds weren't healing as fast as it appeared from the outside. Both had quickly formed walls to protect themselves. They appeared to move on on the outside but on the inside it was taking much longer. Both still had regular nightmares though they never spoke of them.

And then of course there was their teacher, Kakashi. The jounin almost seemed to vanish for the first week as if he'd slipped into some crack and holed himself up. It certainly looked that way when, at the end of the first week, a small gathering was held in honor of Sasuke's name being placed on the huge obsidian memorial stone. The silver haired man looked as pale as death but still managed to stand tall and give a few words on their former teammate.

For the first time, as Kakashi spoke to the assembled, Naruto saw his sensei as more than just a teacher and mentor. The jounin's solid shell had been cracked, revealing the young heartbroken man inside. That revealing look at his sensei drove home more then ever the fact that others had suffered besides just Sasuke's direct teammates. Naruto had been so wrapped up in his own feelings, along with Sakura's, that he had all but forgotten how many lives Sasuke had truly effected.

So moved by what he saw during the speech, Naruto grabbed his sensei after the ceremony before the jounin could slip away and invited him to join Sakura and himself some night at the ramen stand. Kakashi accepted after some prodding and joined them later that week during some free time between his new missions. Needless to say the conversation was a bit awkward, Naruto and Sakura had never spoken to him outside of ninja or team activities, but Naruto felt gratified when he managed to catch a momentary smile pulling at his teacher's mask.

All too soon Naruto found himself headed back to the Hokage's office. The two weeks had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Naruto found himself wondering where they had gone and then discovered, to his distress, that he hadn't even come to a decision about where he was going to go next. So he took a round about path to the old man's office to give him some more time to think.

But once Naruto began to think about it he discovered Sakura had already made the choice for him. Of the three options the Hokage had given them only one remained viable now that she was gone. There no longer was technically a team seven so putting it on stand by or assigning a chuunin to it wouldn't work. The only option left really was for the team to be officially disbanded and for Naruto to be reinserted into the genin draft when the next class graduated. The funny thing was Naruto had actually felt like he was leaning that direction anyway.

With his mind firmly set the blond boy altered his course and headed straight for the old man's office. An ANBU guard almost stopped him just outside the door but held back. Word had circulated through the upper ranks of the ninja corps that Naruto had shown a quieter side and that he really wasn't as bad as popular opinion said. Then there were the rumors of his exploits on Team Seven's fateful mission. Surprisingly many people had begun to listen to these new thoughts then stick with the old ideas. Maybe it was the fact that losing a teammate was never easy and that people sympathized with him or perhaps it was because of his strange new behavior in the past weeks.

Many people had spotted him frequenting the tougher challenge courses in and around town and had seen how hard he worked at them. They had seen his expressions and could resonate with his loss. They saw the new friendship that had sprung up between Sakura and him.

Whatever the reason it seemed popular opinion of the demon fox carrying boy had begun to shift. The ANBU held back and allowed the boy to enter into the Hokage's office without harassment.

The older man smiled from behind his desk and gestured to one of the seats on the other side.

"Well Naruto, it's good to see you looking a bit more alive then at our previous meeting. I take it you've decided then? Or shall we discuss it?"

Naruto shook his head, his expression set. "No old man, I've decided. I would like to be reinserted into the genin draft for the next graduating class."

The Hokage nodded sagely and coughed around his pipe. "I thought that would be your decision. Sakura-chan seemed to want you to continue. It was the only option she left you really. I hear she makes quite a good ramen cook," he said with a bit of a wink.

Naruto's eyebrows rose a bit. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that the old man knew about Sakura's new job but how did he know that she was any good at it?

He saw the confusion in the young blond's eyes and held up his hand. "No I haven't visited but I do occasionally talk to my jounin, especially one who's recently had such a terrible experience. Kakashi-san told me the day after you he ate with you. He didn't say it outright but I gathered that he deeply appreciated the gesture."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

The Hokage continued as he shuffled some papers. "I anticipated your decision and I've begun the paper work. Kakashi has agreed to take on another team once the next class graduates and he wants you to be one of the people on it. The next class graduates about a month after the upcoming chuunin exams so that will give you several months to train and work."

The Hokage paused as Naruto nodded again.

"As a genin special class you have a few more options open to you until the next teams are decided. You have access to training and training facilities normally not allowed to you. You also are allowed certain types of D and C rank missions in and around town, those that only require one person to complete them. Because of that you will be kept on the active roster list in case an emergency occurs and extra manpower is needed. Any questions?"

Naruto had none.

"Very well then I have one question to ask you before you leave. Since you now have the time and the ability to begin choosing a more definite direction for your training to follow do you have any idea what you might like to do?"

The blond boy crinkled his brow in concentration, squinting through his slitted eyes. He hadn't bothered to think that far ahead. Most ninja's had a specialty. Many were born with an aptitude for those skills while others simply choose them and worked hard at them. It wasn't something most genin needed to think about until after at least three years.

The Hokage smiled secretly as he watched Naruto think. He'd read Kakashi's reports on the boy over the months, especially the report from their last mission, and had been impressed with his findings. Naruto's strongest asset was obviously his enormous stamina and chakra reserves. But the problem Kakashi noted time and time again was that he had very little control over that vast reserve of power. As far as the combat styles he favored the boy was rather broad. He used a bit of everything but more often then not resorted to fists and his favorite technique, the Kage Bunshin. 'He should be worrying about his chakra control more then his techniques at the moment but I know he likes to learn new skills rather then practice old ones. I think I have just the thing for him.'

The old man coughed into his hand to get the boy's attention. "If you're having a hard time deciding I think I may have a very good option available for you. It's not really your style but it'll help improve your control and focus along with giving you a new skill."

Naruto brightened. His eyes glistened at the thought of a new technique. "What is it old man Hokage? What? What?"

The Hokage suppressed the urge to smile.

"Weapons training."

* * *

I know it's really short, probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but with school crushing me down I don't have much time to write. So weapons training it is! But what will Naruto choose to do with it? Will he even like it? Good questions... you'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Grumbling and Weapons Don't Mix

Ehehehe...its been a while for this one. I saw some people complaining that this one hadn't been updated in forever so I decided to give you guys what i've got.What with everything in my life on the fast track currently I haven't had time to feel down so I haven't really been able to continue. But it will...eventually. Sorry this is so short.

* * *

Naruto was mumbling some serious curses as he stomped past the Ichiraku that evening. Sakura would have waved him over but the look on his face had told her that he was most definitely not in a social mood. For his part it took quite a bit for him to be able to walk strait past ANY ramen stand without at least stopping to drool. Which meant that, unfortunately, Naruto hadn't taken the idea of weapons training well at all. 

Still, he hadn't said no which had to count for something...right?

>>>>

The next morning found Naruto standing in front of a house on the outskirts of town. He was still moody but at least he had shown up on time. He glanced around before walking up the small path to the shogi door and giving it a light tap.

A yell from somewhere inside alerted him that he had been noticed. "Be there in a moment!"

The voice had been female which gave him a little hope.

Moments later when the door opened his hopes rose even further, bringing his smile with them, as a girl not much older then he was answered the door. (As if you guys can't guess who this is already without this explanation) She stood just slightly taller then him. Her brown hair was held back on top of her head by two buns and she was dressed in what looked like a soft Chinese shirt and silk pants. The Leaf forehead protector she wore marked her as a Genin at the very least but since he knew she hadn't been in his class he assumed she was an upperclassmen.

His foxy grin spread and he saluted casually. "Hi! I'm here to see about some training. Hokage-sama sent me."

The girl blinked and looked Naruto over. "Well ok," she said, stepping back and gesturing inside, "I guess that explains why dad's home today. Come on in. My name is Yakiba Tenten."

Naruto stepped through the doorway and took off his sandals before stepping up onto the raised floor. "Nice ta meet you Yakiba-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He jabbed his thumb into his collarbone as he spoke his name.

Tenten blinked again as he spoke his name, suddenly connecting the name she'd heard whispered around town the past several weeks with the boy in front of her. 'So this was Uchiha Sasuke's partner. Interesting. I wonder why Hokage-sama sent him here though?'

"I'll go get my father, he'll probably be the one training you. Just wait there." Tenten disappeared down a hallway. Moments later Naruto heard a door slide open then closed.

The blond spent the next few minutes looking at as much of the house as he could while staying in the entryway. From what he could see the house was spacious but not overly so. Much nicer then his apartment by far but not quite the mansion that Sasuke had owned. He grimaced and pushed the thought of the raven haired boy away. He did not need get going on Sasuke again now.

Two pairs of footsteps alerted him that Tenten was returning with someone. This proved to be true as he saw a tall man turn the corner with Tenten behind him. The man was about the same height and build as Iruka. The only big difference between the two was their hair. Yakiba-san had hair that flowed down the his back in a wave that ended in a tie somewhere near his lower back.(think Neji) His dark brown eyes glinted in the cool light of the house and a small but not overly friendly smile played over his face. He was dressed in standard Jounin gear with the one exception being a second weapons pouch strapped to his other leg.

"You must be Naruto," the man said in a casual tone. "Hokage-sama said you'd be by today and that I was to give you some training in the art of weapons."

Naruto nodded, his smile slipping a bit at the thought of all those cool jutsu he'd wanted to learn dashed.

The man's eyebrow rose slightly as he watched the boy's response. He knew the boy's story just as well as any Jounin. He knew the truth and what the Fourth had intended for the boy but had never met him before now. He couldn't help the mental sneer that rose up and almost reached his mouth as he thought about the Kyuubi and what it had done. He clamped down on the feeling and concentrated on the boy in front of him.

Like everyone else he'd heard about the terror the boy and his team had been through recently. He'd been at the funeral for the last Uchiha and had talked with Kakashi about the mission, he being one of Kakashi's co-workers and casual friends. And he couldn't help but hear the whispered comments about the boy's change in behavior since his return. Even the ANBU had been talking about him in quiet respectful tones. Usually if they spoke about him it was with a nasty hiss. So like a good number of people he was being forced to take a second look at the young nin.

Yakiba-san gestured back down the hall he'd come from. "Well then why don't I take you out back and see what you're capable of?"

Naruto brightened and nodded again.

'Maybe this won't be so bad," Yakiba-san thought as he made his way out to the families weapons range with Naruto in tow.

* * *

**Yakiba** - tempered blade 


	8. Finding Feelings

Hello once again. I'm back! I've been back from Europe for about a week now and have been working on chapters diligently now for several days. But yesterday turned out to be perfect for work on this story. My evening went south, due to a date that didn't go so well, and I ended up in a funk. And suddenly my desire to write a new chapter for this story popped up. So strange are my writing ways. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura hefted the plastic sack and sighed for what had to be the twentieth time in five minutes. And just like each other time the smell of ramen came with the sigh.

She was leaning against the wall of a shop several buildings down from Naruto's apartment complex. Sakura had seen her former teammate walk past the Ichiraku for the second time in as many days today. She knew that wasn't normal and had begged off from work early after making up a couple of bowls of ramen to take to her friend. Now however, she was having a hard time taking those last few dozen steps to his door.

She bit her lip and reprimanded herself mentally for being so stupid. She was concerned about Naruto and had begun to miss his company every evening. She knew it was beyond strange for him to not stop at Ichiraku's at least once every other day. Two days in a row seemed a bit much for him. Was something troubling him? Was he having a particularly hard couple of days? Was training not going well? It could be any number of things.

Sakura knew she was concerned but she also knew she was missing their talks. She knew her desire to see him wasn't solely for his good. Her need to talk to him was also a factor in her standing there with ramen intended for him. She had grown almost dependant on his nightly visits to the café. He was a friendly face that she could share her deepest troubles with. She had shared more of her troubles with him now then she had with Ino. The pink haired girl never would have guessed that she would have found such comfort in the loud mouth blond boy.

And there in lay the problem. Was she developing feelings for Naruto? But how could that be? She loved Sasuke, she always had and always would...at least that's what she'd told herself. But there had been all the different ways Naruto had comforted her. He had allowed her into his tent, hell into his sleeping bag, and had kept her company when she'd needed someone's shoulder to cry or sleep on. He had allowed her to talk and been supportive of her. Likewise she had listened to him talk and together they had begun to understand their loss.

So was it simply a deep friendship or was it really love? Did she even know what love was or what it really felt like? She thought she did. She had liked Sasuke and everything. She'd acted all the ways the girls said you were supposed to act around someone you loved. She'd felt the need for him, had worried about him, had tried to please him with her company and friendship. All the things she'd thought love was about.

But some of those same things now applied to Naruto and suddenly she wasn't so sure.

"Damn this is annoying," She said quietly. Her hand reached down into the bag and felt the ramen containers. They were slightly cooler then they had been a few minutes ago. Blowing her bangs out of her face she pushed away from the wall and straitened her shoulders. If she waited any longer the ramen wouldn't be worth giving to him.

Putting one foot in front of the other she made her way toward his building, up the stairs, and down the hallway to his door. Then came the long drawn out pause before the knock. The rap on the door, lighter then she'd intended, but she'd feel stupid if she tried again.

She heard something hit the floor somewhere beyond the door and heard the quiet curse. Then footsteps heading towards the door and the soft rasp of the lock being swept off. Suddenly Naruto's face was before her taking up the space where the door had been. She saw the annoyance that marked his face quickly vanish, replaced with a smile and...something else. Something she couldn't quite place but knew very well for some reason.

"Sakura-chan. What are you doing here? Is that ramen!"

Sakura's timid smile widened as Naruto's mouth suddenly began to leak drool. She held out the bag for his inspection. "You didn't come by yesterday or today so I thought I'd bring you a little something to entice you back."

Naruto took the bag gladly and then yanked her into his apartment with a cry of thanks. She squeaked quietly at the abrupt contact but continued to smile in happiness as Naruto ran to fetch a bowl, all the while gleefully proclaiming how wonderful Sakura was for bringing the food of the gods to his humble self.

He reappeared moments later. He shoved a bowl into her hands that matched his own as well as a pair of chopsticks. "Can't eat alone. You'll have some too." It wasn't a question but an insistent statement which brooked no argument. She was a bit hungry.

Soon Naruto's small table was host to two hungry teens happily eating ramen and sharing their days with each other. Naruto explained why he hadn't come by. His meeting with the Hokage, his recommendation of weapons training, and the subsequent first lesson that morning.

"It's not great fun but I think I'll stick with it for a while. I've never been great with weapons and I think I know why the Hokage wants me to learn. It's good for concentration and chakra control. Yakiba-sensei is a good teacher too. You should see some of the things he can do with just a kunai and a shuriken. Its like magic or something. I was just trying one of them when you knocked." He pointed to a kunai imbedded in the floor.

Then Sakura told him about her day. About working in the café and about ramen and the customers she got. But it turned out he was a bit more interested in the workings of the Yamanaka's flower shop. Sakura thought that a bit odd but she guessed he already knew quite a bit about the workings of ramen stands. So she launched into a lengthy description of the flower shop and what it was like working there. Naruto stayed interested far longer then she thought possible. Finding a guy that could stay interested in flowers was something very new to her. She made a mental note to mention his interest to Ino tomorrow.

Eventually they ran out of ramen and words. Sakura looked at the time and saw it was later then she'd intended to stay. She got up and collected the bowls and empty containers and took them to Naruto's small kitchen. When she came back she found Naruto sitting awkwardly on the back of his couch.

"Would you, er, like to watch some tv? Or do you have to go now?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Sakura blushed as well and glanced back at the clock. She should have been getting home now but his offer was more tempting then she'd thought it would be.

"I guess I could stay for a while."

Naruto's smile was grand.

>>>> 

They were rather limited in their choices of programming. Naruto had picked up an old tv from somewhere but without the money or desire for cable he only had a couple of channels. News, public tv, a cartoon channel, and one other that Naruto never watched. When Sakura asked why Naruto blushed and said it was for people like Kakashi-sensei. After a few seconds trying to figure out what he meant by that she realized what he'd meant and blushed even harder than him.

They ended up watching a nature show about wildlife in the Konoha area. They sat at opposite ends of his couch and barely spoke or looked at each other while scenes of greenery and small creatures flashed on the screen in front of them.

>>>> 

Sakura must have dozed off because she suddenly found herself lying propped up against her end of the couch with a blanket covering her that she knew she hadn't seen before. The tv was still on but the sound was off. The nature show was still on only now it had moved on to night creatures from the wind country. And at the far end of the couch sat Naruto.

The blond was fast asleep. His head was slumped forward down to his chest and his arms were crossed in front of him. His mass of golden blond hair reflected the light from the tv in strange ways, making it look like his front bangs were changing colors.

Sakura stared at him, contemplating her feelings. He was a wonderful friend. Since Sasuke's death he'd mellowed out somewhat which had made him easier to live with since he wasn't always bouncing off the walls and asking her for dates.

Her eyes took in the details of his face. The curve of his mouth, indicating he was smiling slightly even in sleep. The faint whisker like marks that helped make him look so dashing when he smiled. The trace of his eyebrows. And, even though they were hidden from sight, she knew his eyes were captivating deep sky blue. They were always so expressive. Anger could turn them into burning blue orbs so intense that even Kakashi-sensei's glares looked warm. Happiness would turn them into fields of never ending aqua that were ready to spread the joy at a glance. And compassion. Compassion would turn them into heart melting pools anyone with a heart could get lost in forever.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. When had she noticed how expressive his eyes were? How did she know they could hold such emotion? Then the truth smacked her in the face like a load of bricks.

She knew because she had seen it dozens, maybe even hundreds of times. Every time she had turned him down for a date, every time he had seen her hurt, every time he had acted to protect someone he cared for,...every time he had held her while she wept for her fallen crush.

Sakura stared and stared and stared. Her mind a rushing river released from the floodgate of memories, inundating her with all the little things she'd picked up while looking at Naruto. Things began to click for her and she realized, without a doubt, that Naruto love her and cared for her more then she'd loved and cared for Sasuke. It was love in its purest form. Always forgiving and always there no matter what happened.

A shuddering breath filled her abruptly tight lungs as the full weight of his compassion for her landed on her chest. A small segment of her mind told her this was an experience that Sasuke was supposed to have had when he'd realized her devotion for him, but that voice died a feeble death.

Fire coursed through her veins, making her suddenly very tense and nervous. 'Is this love?' She asked herself. 'Was this how it was supposed to feel?' She had never felt this for Sasuke in her entire life.

Quaking libs moved to push the blanket off. With painful slowness she crawled across the couch and came to rest kneeling beside him. Her hand drew itself through his spiky hair, reveling in the thick silkiness of it, and in the process pulling his head back to reveal his face.

Her tongue flicked out over her lips unconsciously at the sight of his smiling mouth. She wondered idly why she was doing this but there was no answer, only a heartfelt desire to love and be loved by the boy in front of her.

Inch by inch she lowered her face to his, all the time watching him. She wondered if he would wake up suddenly and stop her. Not likely the logical part of her brain said. He sleeps through almost everything.

And then, quite abruptly, she made contact.

The warmth of his lips against hers surprised her greatly but it was a comforting warmth. And it was very, very nice.

She pulled back and reached up a hand to her lips.

He stirred slightly and mumbled her name, HER NAME! Her heart fluttered in her chest and a huge smile swept over her face bringing with it tears of happiness.

Sakura grabbed the blanket she'd cast off and pulled it to her. Sitting down next to Naruto, she snuggled in close and spread the blanket over the both of them. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. Naruto's head, now no longer being supported by her hand, came down lightly on top over hers.

And Sakura knew she was loved.

* * *

Good lord what have I done? Did I really write this! I really don't think i'm cut out for writing this type of thing. But then again maybe I just need more experience. Hope you liked. I'll try to get another update out for B.t.E before I head off to cali for a week. If not i'll take a laptop with and try to get two chapters out for my return. 


	9. Love Found Amid Loss

Hi everyone. Its been a while for this story but I felt the urge, needed to get away from work and school, so I wrote it up and stuck it up for the world to see. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto woke to find the room dark except for the glow of the TV. He yawned and tried to stretch but found his way impeded by something warm and soft. That something sighed and pulled in closer to him once he'd stopped trying to move.

The blond froze in fright for a moment before his mind caught up with his body. He relaxed slightly and took a peek down and to the right. Sakura was leaning on his right arm and had her own arms clasped around his creating a very secure trap for his appendage. She had thrown the blanket he'd given her earlier over both of their laps and was sleeping contently next to him.

Naruto quickly checked for signs of recent tears on her face but found none. This was something new then he thought. She only leaned on me when she was feeling down. But she doesn't look like she was crying. Hell, she has a dopey looking smile plastered all over her face. She only smiled like that when she was getting in good with Sasuke. His slight smile fell, as did his heart, as he came to the conclusion that she was dreaming about Sasuke once again.

Naruto slumped in defeat. 'Sakura will never get over Sasuke,' Naruto thought dejectedly. 'And why should she? He was a good-looking guy and I suppose that dark strong man thing really appeals to girls.'

He sighed and tried to engross himself in the TV once again. But when all that's left is advertisements for cooking and construction tools without the added benefit of sound his interest didn't last that long. He glanced at the time and saw that it was just past three in the morning.

'No more sleep for me tonight,' he thought. 'But I better put Sakura somewhere more comfortable or she'll be complaining about neck cramps tomorrow morning.'

So Naruto spent the next half hour extricating himself from the girl's iron grip, all the while being as quiet and as gentle as he could. When he finally managed to free himself he immediately tackled his next problem. Where would he take her and how would he get her there? He lifted her off the couch experimentally to test her weight and was surprised at how much she actually did weigh. While she wasn't light she was lighter than a girl of her size and age should have been in ninja training. But then she hadn't been in training for weeks now.

After assessing her weight Naruto concluded that he wouldn't be able to get her to her house and up into her room without waking her. It would probably be best to try though since her parents wouldn't like her staying out all night. She was a lady now, not a ninja, and ladies didn't disappear all night like ninja did.

Making his decision he threw on his jacket and then deftly wrapped her in the blanket and hefted her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. It was a little difficult getting out the door with her in his arms but he managed it and was soon making his way through the darkened streets of Konoha. The night was cool but not overly so. After adjusting her weight in his arms for the first five minutes he found a position that was comfortable and stuck with it. Soon he didn't even notice her weight and was simply walked on, lost in his morose thoughts about his love's continuing interest in a dead man.

>>>> 

Sakura woke to find herself gently swaying back and forth. Her body was warm enough but her feet and face were colder then they should have been. These two factors convinced her to open her eyes and investigate.

Naruto's face swam into view above her and her first thought was that he was rocking her in his lap. She blushed at the thought but quickly noticed the field of stars that surrounded his head. Then she noticed the swaying of her body was different then someone rocking her would have been.

Her blush deepened as she realized he was carrying her home in his arms. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of any boy being nice enough to carry her home in his arms. The fact that it was someone she liked was even more incredible. She shifted at the thought, as she once again felt that pure warmth that she now attested to love.

Unfortunately her movement caught Naruto's attention. He looked down and stopped in surprise when he found her blue green eyes staring back up at him.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Here, I'll put you down." He said, suddenly feeling really stupid for even attempting to get her back home.

But Sakura wasn't about to let the ride end. Red tinted her cheeks as she spoke. "No Naruto, that's ok. I wasn't uncomfortable. I don't mind you carrying me. It's nice."

Naruto blushed too and started walking again. His morose thoughts were shuffled off to the back of his mind as the realization that he had a beautiful girl in his arms began to hit home.

Naruto walked on in silence with his gaze locked strait ahead. Sakura continued to stare at what she could see of his face as she pulled in closer to him. She could see the blush reaching down his cheeks to his neck and smiled happily at the sight. The idea that she was pretty enough to make him blush that bad was wonderful and kept her smiling all the way home.

And home appeared all too soon for both of them. Granted Naruto's arms were worn out but he would have gladly continued carrying her for as long as he could have. He placed her upright and stepped back while she adjusted herself to standing again. He accepted the blanket back from her without a word. That left the two of them staring at each other.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him which prompted him to blush and smile in return.

"Thank you for bringing me home Naruto. My parents would worry if I wasn't home when they woke up," she said in a low voice.

The blond boy scratched at his head and shrugged. "Sure, no problem Sakura-chan." He smiled half heartedly as he tried to squash the warmth in his cheeks. 'She was thinking about Sasuke. Just drop it,' he thought to himself. His blush disappeared and his smile slid off his face to be replaced by a look bordering on heartfelt loss. That phrase worked well now a days if he needed to stop thinking about his love for his pink haired former teammate. Even now Sasuke thwarted him, even if it was by Naruto's choosing.

Sakura noticed his change in demeanor and took a step closer, bringing him within easy reach of her arms. Her hand came up and rested easily on his right cheek. "What's wrong Naruto? Why the sudden change in moods?" She asked in concern.

Naruto, failing to recognize her tone and also failing to notice the placement of her hand, simply shrugged and looked away.

Sakura scowled. Naruto still wasn't up on sharing all his feelings with her but that was understandable. Male egos were temperamental things after all. But she still had a hard time dealing with it sometimes. His ego tended to impede some of their deeper talks. She'd gotten most of it out of him eventually but she knew there were still things she couldn't quite reach yet.

"You should get to bed. You have work tomorrow morning," Naruto said in a quiet monotone as he turned towards home. "Thanks again for the ramen."

Sakura's mouth hung open for a moment as he moved away, suddenly lost for words. The butterflies in her stomach were making more noise then her vocal cords were. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him and say she loved him. She wanted him to return the kiss she'd given him earlier. She wanted to know that he knew she loved him.

Naruto muttering her name in his sleep jolted through her mind. Her fist clenched. Her resolve hardened. She ruthlessly suppressed the buzzing in her innards and took a breath. 'Its now or never. He has to know the truth. But what to say?' She paused. 'Put it plain and simple. He needs it straight,' said inner Sakura. She nodded and formed the words.

"Naruto. I love you."

The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto's foot froze mid step and she could visibly she his shoulders tense up.

'Damn. Better reinforce that with something girly,' her inner voice said quickly.

Sakura was already moving. She crossed the distance between her and Naruto hesitantly but with speed. Her arms came up, preparing to wrap themselves around his middle for a hug. Naruto, however, changed her plans.

The blond ninja turned around with an expression on his face that screamed confused and scared with a hint of hopefulness.

'Change of plans. Lips in sight. Target locked. Go get him girl.'

Sakura's hands jerked upwards and grasped his face gently and helped pull her right to him. She caught him just as he began opening his mouth to speak and planted her lips right where they needed to be.

Naruto froze again as he felt Sakura's lips on his own. His arms sprang out from his body in surprise and he felt the urge to faint, jump for joy, and kiss back jump to the forefront of his mind all at once. Unfortunately the first option won out and his eyes rolled back into his head as the full list of sensations and thoughts Sakura's actions produced hit his brain like a tidal bore. Sakura's eyes sprang open and she 'eeped' in surprise as the object of her affections toppled backwards, taking her with him.

They ended up lying in the dust together. The impact woke Naruto and he blinked back the pain and looked up into the eyes of the love of his life who was currently lying on top of him trying without success to not blush to the roots of her hair.

"Sakura-chan? Off?" he grunted as he tried to regain his breath. Sakura 'eeped' again and scrambled off him and stood looking down at him. And Naruto looked back, completely forgetting for a few moments that he was lying in the middle of a dirty street, as he locked gazes with Sakura.

They were silent for a few moments, each of them trying to figure out what the other was thinking to no avail. Finally Sakura broke the silence with a sudden fit of giggling. Naruto cocked his head to the side as the giggles turned into muffled laughter as she covered her mouth with her dirty hands, trying to keep the noise level down. As her laughter continued a crooked smile crept onto the blond's face until it was a full blown grin.

Sakura managed to get her laughter back down to giggles and then finally subdue them enough to offer Naruto a hand up. The blond took it without hesitation.

"If I'd known what a kiss would do to you I wouldn't have been so forward," she said as Naruto dusted himself off.

"If I'd known what a kiss would do to me I would have put a mattress down to make the landing more comfortable," he quipped back.

That sent Sakura into another burst of giggles. She managed to subdue them again and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You dream about me. You talk in your sleep," she said, pressing herself up against his chest. "Thank you . . . for everything."

"Er, your welcome," Naruto said as he cautiously returned her hug. "But about what you said." He wriggled a finger in his ear to make sure it wasn't full of dirt. "Did you say what I thought you said?"

Sakura giggled and responded with a quick kiss on the lips as she broke away, back towards her door. She turned around just before entering the garden and struck a cute pose, hands behind her back and a cheeky tongue sticking out at him tauntingly.

"You better believe it."


End file.
